


Hopeless

by Ilyen



Series: Overwatch Fic Prompts [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzos a lil jelly, Jesses kinda a flirt, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pining Hanzo, genji's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen/pseuds/Ilyen
Summary: Hanzo thinks Jesse is a flirt and perhaps sleeps around. That's silly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?" For  
> Hellokittybleachoverwatch
> 
>  
> 
> So this got kinda long (it was supposed to be a drabble )and it's kinda dumb and a lil out of character maybe? ;-;
> 
> This was pretty much me writing around dialogue that I hope is amusing. Enjoy!

Shamefaced and stumbling, Hanzo slips from McCree’s room, cursing himself every step of the way.  The cowboy is sleeping soundly, sprawled naked over his sheets without a care in the world. He didn't stir, not even as Hanzo nearly face planted trying to put his clothes on.

He’d _sworn_ to himself this would not happen again. McCree was a flirt, a fling, a tryst; all smoke and no fire, and he _knows_ better than to let passing lust cloud his judgement. Hanzo is an honorable man, and would not  let himself just be another conquest for the salacious cowboy. In fact, he had decided several hours ago he would tell the man himself, to his face. No more of this...whatever they were.

It’d taken McCree two minutes to make him forget every single thing he’d promised himself.

Heat rises in his cheeks, along his chest, and he stops walking to press his forehead to the wall, trying to pinpoint where exactly he’d thrown his inhibitions aside. McCree had returned from a mission, sharing easy laughs and casual touches with those gathered among the hangar to greet the late night returning team. A hug for Lena, something said soft in her ear that made her giggle and blush. A firm hand on Reyes’s shoulder, Hanzo saw it linger. An arm around _his own brother_ , Genji nestling under McCree’s shoulder like he belong there.  The display had left jealousy seething deep in his gut.

And then... McCree’s eyes had met his own, everything else had fallen away. Even from across the hangar, he could feel the sparks, fever hot in his stomach and under his skin. The way McCree looked at him made him feel like he was under a spotlight, and the only thing he could think of was just how much he wanted his lips to press against  McCree’s skin, promises be damned. The other man had crossed the room in what seemed an instant,  they'd barely made it to the hallway before his back was pressed to the wall while insistent kisses were being marked into his throat. He’d all but melted into-

“Aniki!!”

Genji’s voice in his ear _does not_ startle him, and he most certainly _does not_ trip on his own feet as he whirls away from the sudden presence at his side. His heart is _not_ racing and he is sure he looks nothing less than presentable, _not at all_ like he's crawling back to his own dorm at 5 in the morning after getting his brains fucked out by a man who _probably_ doesn't even know how to pronounce his name correctly.

Hanzo runs a palm over his face and leans back against the wall, a deep sigh reverberating in his lungs. His brother’s surprised huff makes his face burn even more.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, brother. Did you have a good night?”

He glares through his fingers, not deigning to reply.

Genji tilts his head, clearly amused. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“Why are you awake so early?” He snaps instead of answering.

“I meditate with Zenyatta on mornings when we're both in base. Didn't I tell you that?”

Hanzo snorts derisively, feigning ignorance.

“But in any case since I have your attention now, do you want to go with me and Zen to grab breakfast today? I can invite McCree as well!”

“ _No_.” He squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head.  “No McCree.”

Genji pauses, taken aback. “No?”

Hanzo sighs, miserable. “I never want to see him again.”

“What happened?” His brother's voice drops low, taking on a serious tone.

“Nothing happened. I just-” he trails off, trying to think of anything other than the night he just had. “Just no McCree.”

“What’s the problem? You like him, don't you? I mean..”  Genji punctuates his sentence by gesturing to Hanzo’s clearly mussed appearance. “Unless you’re suddenly way more okay with casual hookups...”

“No! I would never- it's _him_ .” He hisses, embarrassment apparent in his voice. “I can’t keep letting him... _woo_ me like this. He is nothing more than a flirt-and worse,  he’s probably slept with every last person on the base and the fact that I keep falling into his cursed bed is ridiculous!” He covers his face as he talks, muffling his own voice.  “I should know better than this! He wouldn't ever want a-”

Genji cuts him off with sharp laughter, loud enough that it carries down the hall. If there was one thing that hadn’t changed from childhood it was his brother finding great amusement in his suffering.

“Why are you-” Hanzo can feel hysteria bubbling to the surface as the realization hits. “Oh no, he has slept with you too?!”

“Oh... _my god_ , “Genji starts to choke, putting his hand on the wall for support as he wheezes. “Hanzo...you think... _holy shit_...he's been asking me why you’ve been so- wait till I tell him!”

“No. _No no no_. You will do no such thing.”  He grabs his brother’s shoulders, desperate. “Don’t tell him anything. I will simply avoid-”

“Morning y'all.”  Hanzo feels his face scrunch as he registers the heavy footsteps behind them, and that makes Genji laugh again. _Of course_ he _would show up._

“Ohayo, McCree!” His brother says in greeting, after he can regain his composure. “Did _you_ have a good night?”

He can _hear_ the grin in the cowboy’s words. “I just might of, though I don’t kiss and tell. Ain’t that right, Hanzo?”  The man’s voice is a sinful purr. It should be _illegal_ for someone to sound like that.

“McCree.” He tries to make his own words cold as he slowly turns to face him. “I was just heading out. Good day.”

McCree grins at him, cocksure and easy. “Now hold up there, sweetpea. I ain’t much of a morning person but I thought you might be in the mood for coffee or tea?”

Genji’s head whips back and forth, like he’s watching a tennis match.

“I was just about to join my brother-”

“I'd _love_ to sit with you-”

“You don’t need to trouble yourself-”

“It's no trouble at all and heck, Genji’s welcome too.”

“We must be going-”

“Actually Hanzo,” Genji cuts in. “Nevermind on that invite, I have a better idea. And I’m going to have to run. Also, McCree,-”

Hanzo shoots his brother a look, imploring him to stop talking because from the way Genji says ‘McCree’, he’s going to say something to ‘help’ and that is the absolute last thing he needs right now.

Genji, of course, ignores him. “My idiot brother-”

Desperate time call for desperate measures, and Hanzo reacts almost blindly, by clamping both hands around his younger brother’s face.

“Genji, _shutup.”_

Genji shoves him away. “Thinks you casually sleep around because-”

“Stop!” He shoves back, frantic, but his brother side steps him. “Genji, if you say another _word_ -”

“- because he's really _really_ jealous-,”

“Nonono-” He shoulders into Genji with a grunt, square into his chest, though it’s a vain gesture and he easily stays on his feet.

Genji grabs his arms and holds him back, voice rising above Hanzo’s protests. “And that's why he's all hot and cold and weird about you two-”

He can’t strangle him with his arms pinned. Kicking is still an option.“ARGH-” He can’t quite reach.

“He’s BAD at relationships-”

“GENJI-” It’s a useless struggle.The cybernetics have made his brother freakishly strong. It’s unfair.

“And you two should talk about that. Bye!” With that his brother releases his hold and all but dances out of reach, leaving him to deal with the aftermath.

 _“Shimada Genji_ I _swear_ _I will_ make you regret this! _”_

“You’ll thank me later!” His brother is already halfway down hall, hand waving high in the air in a casual farewell. _The absolute gall._ The smug little asshole-

“That true?” McCree is still standing there, hands in his hips and a frown just crossing his lips. He’s wearing rumpled sweatpants and a half unbuttoned flannel and somehow, despite very obviously wearing the first clothes he found on the floor, still looks like sex made human.

“I am not talking about this with you.” Hanzo turns abruptly, refusing to be made a fool of any longer. “Just because you manage to get me into your bed does not mean you can mock me as well!”

“Wait.” McCree’s hand is on his shoulder. “Hanzo. Is that true? You think I sleep around?”

“I-” He flushes, trying to look anywhere but at McCree’s face. “What if it is? I saw how you act!”

“You really think that.” McCree accuses flatly.  “Well, I’m telling you I _don’t._ ”

The cowboy’s closeness is making him get worked up all over again.  “I saw -”

“I got eyes only for you.” McCree’s countenance is deadly serious.

Hanzo swallows, suddenly regretting every jealous thought that crossed his mind.

McCree continues, insistent. “I'm friendly with most everybody here but that don't mean I'm gonna sleep with them!”

“But-” Was he being irrational? He’d never seen the cowboy _actually_ kiss anyone else. Only affectionate gestures, and perhaps that was par for the course with his personality. Nor had he let himself believe that their nights together were anything special. Maybe he’d been mistaken about how McCree felt.

“How can you even think,” McCree pauses, frustrated, running his hands through his hair. “How can you think I'm _anything_ but hopelessly in love with you?”

Hanzo can feel himself gaping. Mistaken doesn't even begin to cover it.

When he doesn't answer McCree pulls back, shakes his head, red cheeked and flustered. “Aw shit, that was a bit much-now I’ve gone and ruined everything. Fuck.”

“What?” His head is swimming, and he repeats himself. “You’re..what?”

McCree looks to his feet, uncharacteristically apologetic. “Look, sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I just thought you were trying to keep this on down low. I didn't realize you thought I was just ‘hooking up’ with you. I ain't that lowbrow.”

 _He's in love with him_ . Hanzo can't seem to get his mouth to work. McCree, no, _Jesse_ is in _love_ with _him_.

Jesse looks up for a moment, long enough for him to see hurt written plain across his face. “If you don't wanna do this no more, I get it.  I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you. I can be a bit overbearing and I might of jumped the gun there -”

Hanzo lunges foward to plant a kiss firmly on McCree's mouth. Or so he intends, but he’s a bit overzealous and instead ends up bumping teeth into nose, eliciting a sharp grunt of surprise from the other man. Hanzo tries to pull away, apologies twisting his lips but Jesse leans into him to return the kiss properly. It’s still a little sloppy and not quite aligned, but he swears he feels a mirrored sense of relief.

“Whoa, whoa, ok ok.” Jesse finally settles back, hands firmly on Hanzo’s shoulders. “I’m more than happy to continue this, but I just want you to understand it ain’t cuz I just want to get in your pants. I mean _I do_ , but only your pants, and that ain’t the only reason.”

“No. My apologies for assuming.” The words are easy, compared to the bitter taste of jealousy that had festered so long before. _Jesse loves him_. “Genji is right, I am not always good at relationships. I should have said something.”

“S’okay.” His cowboy- _in love with_ _him_ -grins, simple and sincere, like the confession that slipped from his lips. “This is sorta new for me to, I guess. Maybe I should of talked to you about it sooner ‘fore I sprang it on you. And I didn’t know what was bothering you. Thought you just didn’t really like me outside of bed.”

“I...I did not believe I was significant to you, more than anyone else.”

“Shoot honey, I'm crazy 'bout you.” Jesse's voice is warm and reassuring. “I thought I was the one pining for something more, cuz you sure seem to like the down and dirty but you'd always run out so fast. Sure as hell left me wanting. Didn't think it was cuz you felt like I was only after sex. I'd chased you down if I known. Kinda what I was doing today.”

Hanzo shakes his head, and feels a smile twitch at the corner of his lips, his hands reaching up to caress Jesse’s own. He takes a moment to study the fading blush in Jesse’s cheeks, and the ever so slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes, wide and hopeful. Happiness floods through him, warm and sweet and he’s almost giddy. He leans forward to capture Jesse’s lips once more.

Softly, barely above a whisper, he finally lets himself speak the truth. “I think I might be hopelessly in love with you too.”


End file.
